creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Engelmacher
Abtreibungsklinik von Dr. Gordon Harris. Hier war ich richtig. Ich hatte Zweifel, aber ich glaube, dass dies normal ist für eine Frau, die kurz davor stand ihr eigenes Kind umbringen zu lassen. Ich verdrückte mir eine Träne als ich über die Schwelle trat und direkt auf die freundlich lächelnde Frau an der Rezeption zuging. Diese reichte mir sogleich ein Formular zum Ausfüllen. Nachdem ich ihr meinen Fall schilderte und angab, dass ich für heute einen Termin hatte. Während ich den Bogen vor mir auszufüllen begann, drehten sich meine Gedanken pausenlos um mein Baby und darum ob das, was ich hier tat, wirklich richtig war. Ich war kurz davor ein heranwachsendes Leben auszulöschen, aber was für ein Leben stand diesem Kind denn bevor? Ich war arm, konnte ihm keine gute Zukunft bieten, keine ausreichende Schulbildung und ich war mir nicht einmal sicher, ob mein Kind jeden Tag was zu essen bekäme. Aber das Schlimmste war sein Vater. Ronald, ein elender Säufer und Taugenichts. Arbeitslos wie ich, faul, und alles Geld was wir hatten, gab es sofort für seine fürchterlichen Zigaretten und den ganzen Alkohol aus, dem er sowieso schon jahrelang mehr Beachtung schenkte als mir. War ich deswegen unsichtbar für ihn? Die meiste Zeit schon, doch immer am Abend, wenn Ronald wieder von seinen angeblichen Freunden nach Hause kam und ich seinen alkoholisierten Atem schon riechen konnte, bevor er überhaupt die Wohnung betrat, ging er schnurstracks in mein Zimmer und nahm mich. Es war ihm egal ob ich schlief, krank war, Schmerzen hatte oder gar weinte. Mit aller Brutalität nahm er mich und schrie mich dabei an; nannte mich eine dreckige Schlampe und eine nichtsnutzige Hure. Bespuckte mich während er mit aller Gewalt in mich eindrang und oftmals schlug er mir ins Gesicht. Ich wusste schon am Anfang unserer Beziehung, dass er kein Freund von Blümchensex war, sondern erst bei einem gewissen Grad an Grobheit richtig heiß wurde, doch die Sache eskalierte schneller als ich es mir hätte vorstellen können. Schon bald endete der Sex mit ihm mit Blutergüssen und mindestens einem blauen Auge. Er war ein wahrer Sadist und je mehr er mich schändete, umso geiler fand er es. Er hätte mich sogar zu Tode prügeln können und hätte trotzdem noch vor lauter Ekstase in meinen kalten Körper abgespritzt. Ronald war ein widerliches Schwein, doch er war das Einzige, das mich in dieser Welt am Leben erhielt. Ich blieb sicher nicht all die Jahre bei ihm, weil ich eine Masochistin bin, sondern weil ich es ertragen muss, um in dieser grausamen Welt überhaupt überleben zu können. Was für eine Welt sollte das für ein Kind sein? Wenn es ein Mädchen werden würde, dann würde Ronald sie sicherlich auch vergewaltigen und misshandeln und einen Sohn würde er pausenlos schlagen, um seine angestaute Wut, die ihn von innen heraus zerfrisst, herauszulassen. Noch bekam ich all diesen Zorn ab, doch ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass dies meinem Kind bevorstand. Neulich sah ich im Fernsehen eine Dokumentation über die Samurai im alten Japan, die sich lieber umbrachten, als Gefangene des Feindes zu werden. Ständig habe ich mich nur gefragt, ob ich das Recht habe ein Menschenleben zu nehmen, doch lautet die Frage in Wahrheit nicht ganz anders? Ist der Tod nicht besser und schmerzfreier als jahrelange Folter? Wenn es auf die Welt käme, würde es jeden Tag von mir all die Liebe bekommen die ich entbehren könnte, doch es würde das zehnfache an Grausamkeit von Ronald bekommen. Ich wurde vergewaltigt; mein Kind ist das Produkt von unkontrollierbarer Lust und purem Hass. Nun habe ich auch den letzten Abschnitt des Bogens ausgefüllt und meinen Entschluss endgültig gefasst. Ich werde mein Kind nicht ermorden; ich werde es retten! Zielstrebig gehe ich hinüber zur Rezeption und gebe der Empfangsdame den Bogen in die Hand. ,,Bitte warten Sie in Zimmer 2. Doktor Harris wird in wenigen Minuten bei Ihnen sein." Mein Blick studierte hochkonzentriert die weißen Fliesen an der Wand vor mir. In Bruchteilen einer Sekunde wurde ich aus meinem Halbschlaf gerissen, als Dr. Harris die Tür öffnete und auf mich zukam. Er wirkte recht alt; fast schon so alt, dass ich ihn nicht einmal mehr für einen Mann gehalten hätte, der noch immer arbeitet. ,,Ah, Sie sind dann wohl Mrs. Sanderson. Ich bin froh, dass Sie mich als Arzt gewählt haben. Wie Sie sehen können, bin ich schon etwas länger im Geschäft und kenne mich daher bestens mit allem aus. Dies ist reine Routine für mich, Sie müssen sich also keine Sorgen machen. Die jungen Ärzte pfuschen sehr oft, aber mir können Sie voll und ganz vertrauen. Legen Sie sich bitte dort drüben hin." Er deutete auf eine Vorrichtung hinter mir. Nachdem ich mich auf dieser platziert hatte, bekam ich ein ungutes Gefühl. Ich bekam wieder Zweifel. Offenbar hatte Dr. Harris dies bemerkt und sogleich begann er auf mich einzureden. ,,Natürlich will ich Sie nicht davon überzeugen Ihr Kind abzutreiben, aber es wird sicherlich einen Grund geben, aus dem Sie hier sind. Wie lange sind Sie schon schwanger?" ,,11 Wochen." ,,Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, es wird alles schnell vorbei sein... Wissen Sie, wie man Ärzte früher nannte, wenn sie Abtreibungen durchgeführt haben?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. ,,Sie wurden Engelmacher genannt, da sie die ungeborenen Kinder zu Engeln werden ließen. Ich fand immer, dass diese Bezeichnung ein sehr schöner Begriff sei und es nimmt diesem Vorgang ein wenig den Schrecken und vielleicht auch die Zweifel, die Sie gerade zu haben scheinen." Ein Engel. Als ein solcher im Himmel zu leben und auf uns Menschen herabzusehen, erschien mir deutlich paradiesischer, als das was hier unten auf das Kind wartete. Ich nickte mit dem Kopf, deutete Dr. Harris, dass ich bereit war. Sogleich setzte er sich einen Mundschutz auf und kurze Zeit später versetzte er mich mittels Vollnarkose in einen tiefen Schlaf aus dem ich erst anderthalb Stunden später wieder erwachte. Als ich meine Augen schließlich aufschlug, war es draußen bereits dunkel. Der Raum war verlassen; offenbar hatte Dr. Harris sich gleich zur nächsten Patientin aufgemacht. Noch leicht benommen erhob ich mich aus dem Bett und taumelte auf die Tür zu,die mich in den Flur führte. Die Frau an der Rezeption war weg und auch sonst sah es nicht so aus, als wenn hier noch irgendjemand war. Hatte man mich etwa vergessen? Orientierungslos torkelte ich zu einem der Räume und spähte hinein. Es sah so aus, als wäre ich nur in einer Art Vorraum gelandet, denn am Ende des Zimmers, befand sich eine große, schwere Metalltür, hinter der etwas zu leuchten schien. Ein Feuer? Nein; eher Kerzenschein. Vorsichtig setzte ich einen Fuß vor den anderen, immer mit der Intention, nicht ins Straucheln zu geraten und zu stürzen. Als ich die Tür erreicht hatte, drang ein merkwürdiges Geräusch an mein Ohr. Ich konnte es nicht genau einordnen. Ich weiß nicht was in mich gefahren war, doch irgendetwas schien mich quasi dazu zu drängen, herauszufinden,was sich auf der anderen Seite der Tür befand. Es war die schlimmste Entscheidung, die ich je getroffen hatte; fast noch schlimmer als meine Entscheidung, eine Beziehung mit Ronald einzugehen, denn was sich auf der anderen Seite befand war absolut grauenerregend. Wie ich vermutete standen mehrere Kerzen im Raum verteilt; auf den Schränken,auf den Tischen und auf dem Boden. Sie waren ähnlich wie ein Kreis angeordnet und in der Mitte... saß Dr. Harris. Seinen Kittel hatte er abgelegt, doch etwas Weiteres war anders an ihm. Seine grauen Haare, waren plötzlich dunkelbraun, seine runzelige, faltige Haut war glatt wie die eines jungen Adonis und sein vorher noch so krummer Rücken war nun vollkommen gerade und wirkte völlig gesund. ,,Dr. Harris? Was geht hier vor?" Hätte ich diese Frage nicht gestellt, sondern wäre einfach umgekehrt, um nachhause zu fahren, dann hätte ich nie sehen müssen, was sich kurz nachdem ich ihn gefragt hatte, vor meinen Augen offenbarte. Das erste was mir auffiel, als er sich umwandte, war dieses wahnsinnige Grinsen, dass er auf den Lippen trug, dann diese starre Augen,die mich fixierten, doch dann sah ich es erst. Blut! Auf seinen Lippen und seinen Händen und auch in der Schüssel, die er vor sich auf dem Boden abgestellt hatte. Ich konnte meinen Augen nicht trauen. ,,Sie haben also mein kleines Geheimnis herausgefunden." Mit zwei Fingern, griff er in die, mit Blut gefüllte, Schüssel hinein und holte ein kleines Stück Fleisch daraus hervor. Mein Magen drehte sich um und ich war kurz davor mich zu übergeben, als ich sah, dass es ein toter Fötus war. Gerade als ich dachte, dass diese Situation an Perversität und Ekel nicht zu übertreffen sei, öffnete Dr. Harris, weiterhin grinsend, seinen Mund und zerteilte den blutverschmierten Fötus mit schmatzenden Geräuschen zwischen seinen Zähnen, um ihn dann mit einem kräftigen Schluck aus der mit Lebenssaft gefüllten Schüssel, hinunterzuspülen. Ich begann zu würgen, stützte mich entsetzt gegen die kalte Metalltür und versuchte mein vor Entsetzen erstarrtes Gesicht, von jener Abscheulichkeit abzuwenden,doch es gelang mir nicht. Ich war wie versteinert. ,,Erinnern Sie sich an die Geschichte mit dem Engelmacher, meine Liebe?", fragte er mich,immer noch grinsend. ,,Ich habe diesen Begriff damals im Jahre 1917 selber erfunden, nachdem ich 78 lange Jahre meinem Handwerk nachgegangen bin. Sie haben richtig gehört, meine Liebe. Natürlich sieht man mir mein wahres Alter nicht mehr an, doch bald schon wird es wieder an der Zeit sein und dann muss ich eben ein weiteres Leben für das meinige opfern. Aber warum auch nicht? Es geschieht in dieser Praxis kein Mord, dem nicht ausführlich zugestimmt wurde, auch wenn ich bei Ihnen nun eventuell eine Ausnahme machen muss." Sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter und war nicht mehr nur wahnsinnig,sondern durch und durch diabolisch. ,,Ist es nicht ironisch? Während ich all den winzigen, unschuldigen Kindern, die nicht ein einziges Mal diese herrliche Welt erblicken durften, das Leben nehme und sie zu süßen kleinen Engeln mache, sorgen sie dafür, dass ich auf ewig auf dieser Erde wandeln werde." Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:NSFW